The Dark Room
by ThePensman
Summary: Olivia Benson goes to a place that will help her open up and strengthen her relationship with Alex. To enter she must shed clothes, and her inhibitions. Will Olivia have the courage to enter The Dark Room?
1. The Arrival

Detective Olivia Benson stood the back entrance of a brick building. She rang the intercom.

After a moment, a strangely familiar sounding female voice replied.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

"I'm Olivia, I was told to come here." Detective Benson replied.

"Come in." The voice commanded.

There was a buzzing sound and the door unlocked. Olivia opened the heavy and walked through. She found herself in a empty hallway. The only thing she could see was a coat rack mounted on the wall with a blue robe hanging from one of the hooks.

"Why are you here, Olivia?"

"I'm having trouble with a relationship."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm afraid to open up." Olivia said.

"I can help you."

Olivia sighed.

"Are you nervous Olivia? Are you afraid?"

"No, well maybe… Yes, a little"

"There is no need Olivia No harm will come to you, I promise. I want to help you."

"Okay."

There was a silence. The air was heavy with uncertainty and anticipation. The strong detective looked around as if trying to find the familiar voice in the room.

"Very well. This is The Dark Room. Here you are allowed to discover yourself free of the troubles and uncertainty of the outside world."

"That sounds good."

"Olivia." The voice boomed, shattering the woman's reverie. "Before we start I must know are you prepared to do everything I ask?"

"Yes." Olivia replied hesitantly.

"Before we begin you must divest yourself of all outside possessions."

"And how do I do that?"

"Take off your clothes."


	2. Naked

"Take off your clothes."

Detective Olivia Benson stood in the strange hallway very much taken aback by the strange yet direct instruction.

"Excuse me?" was the only reply Olivia could give.

"I need you to undress, Olivia." The voice calmly replied.

"You honestly expect me to strip for you?"

"It's part of my process."

Olivia turned to leave.

"I can't do this."

"Olivia I promise you won't be hurt, but you must be willing to do everything I ask, you can leave anytime you want."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"It is one of my few rules that everyone enters The Dark Room without clothes. There are no pretensions when one is naked. Here you can let go and be free."

Olivia sighed, silently debating with herself.

"I can see you are afraid to be vulnerable Olivia. That you are afraid to open up. You hide behind an aura of power and authority Olivia. You need step behind your armor. You need to let go."

This seemed to convince Olivia.

"You're safe here Olivia, I promise nothing will happen unless you want it. You just need to trust me."

"Alright."

She pulled off her leather jacket.

"Where do I put my clothes? Olivia asked, as if she was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Leave them on the ground." The voice replied. "They are unimportant."

Olivia folded her jacket and placed it on the ground. She then pulled off her shoes one by one along with her socks. She felt a chill run up her body like a bolt of electricity as her bare feet touched the ground.

Olivia pulled her blouse out of the hem of her slacks. She started to unbutton her blouse before she stopped.

"It's alright Olivia. You can do this."

Without a sound the detective quickly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders.

"Now we begin to see the woman hiding underneath those professional clothes. Please continue."

She folded it and placed it with her jacket. She quickly did the same with her slacks. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Olivia thought to herself as she reached behind her back and began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. After a moment she finally was able to undo the clasp. She pulled the bra away. Olivia then wrapped her arms around herself covering her breasts.

"Okay I've done what you asked. "Olivia said shyly.

"Not quite. The voice replied. "I need you to take _everything_ off."

"Of course." Olivia mumbled to herself. She then freed one of arms while keeping the other securely over her breasts. She began to push and pull the frilly black garment until it finally fell to the ground. Olivia then placed her hand over her sex.

She could hear a slight chuckle.

"Shy are we?"

"No." Olivia said in a slightly defensive tone.

"You're beautiful Olivia." The voice said reassuringly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Olivia now feeling more embarrassed by her modesty than her nudity dropped her hands to her side exposing her body fully to the unseen stranger.

"You should be proud Olivia. Becoming naked is the hardest part. Now we can truly begin."

Detective Olivia Benson, a veteran police officer, a woman of great strength and will stood naked at the command of a disembodied stranger. No one would probably be more shocked at this then Olivia herself. Olivia had never done something this bold. This dangerous. Feelings of modesty and uncertainty were replaced by feelings of liberation and excitement.

She was ready.


	3. Exploration

Olivia Benson stood naked and alone in a dark hallway, awaiting instructions from an unseen voice. The denuded detective could feel the cool air hit her naked body like a thousand little daggers. She could feel a chill rush through her body. She felt her nipples harden as if reacting to a lover's touch.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself just under her breasts as she impatiently awaited instructions from her unseen audience.

"I've done what you asked. I put on a little strip show for you."

Still nothing.

"I'm not going to stand around in this hallway all day bare-assed if that's what you're thinking."

"Always so impatient Olivia."

"It's kinda cold."

"Then let us begin, Olivia." The voice said. "You may put on that robe if you desire."

Olivia grabbed the robe off the rack and put it on tying the belt into a tight knot. The small, sheer garment left almost nothing to the imagination. Still, Olivia appreciated the protection it offered from the air.

"Proceed down the hall to the door at the other end."

The detective began to stroll down the hallway. Being in this state of undress seem to heighten her senses. She could feel the slight bounce of her breasts. Every time her bare feet hit the concrete floor she seem to feel a jolt run up her body. It was an interesting, even exhilarating experience.

Olivia reached her destination.

"Go inside and wait."

Olivia opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a simple room. A rug carpet covered the floor. The only furniture was a large round bed and a mirror. The only illumination was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello?" Olivia asked.

"I'm here Olivia." The voice said reassuringly. "You are not alone here."

"What do you want me to do?" The detective asked?

"Take off the robe and face the mirror."

Olivia removed the robe and turned to see her nude form in the mirror.

"I want you to explore your body Olivia."

Olivia not the grim cop she normally expected, but a beautiful naked woman instead.

She stared at her tall frame. Her round, firm breasts. Her taut stomach. The thin strip of small dark curls between her thighs.

She turned to the side and arched her back. She began to run her hands over body.

She started at her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She then began to run them down her stomach and past her thighs. She brushed her fingers over her sex causing her to involuntarily shudder.

She suddenly stopped and felt a chill go down her spine, even though the room was warm. Olivia grabbed and held it against her chest.

"Hello?" Olivia asked with a trace of uncertainty in her voice. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here." A familiar voice replied, only this time it wasn't over the intercom, it was in the room with her.

"Alex."


	4. Love

"Alex."

Olivia turned around and saw her lover standing there wearing nothing but a slight, beautiful smile. Her pale, slender body practically glowed in the dimly lit room.

"Let me see you Liv." Alex said referring to the robe Olivia clutched to her chest. Olivia acquiesced and let the garment fall to the floor.

"You brought me here?"

"Yes." The now familiar voice replied.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Alex said. "I wanted to put away everything for a while and just be ourselves."

"Here you are not ADA Cabot and Detective Benson." The voice explained. "In the Dark Room You are Alex and Olivia, two beautiful, naked women with no fears, no pressures, no concerns but each other."

"What are we to do now?" Olivia asked.

"That is up to you."

"You are so beautiful Liv." Alex said appraising her lover's body.

The two women stood naked before each other, nothing to come between them and the passion they felt for each other. Alex reached out and cupped Olivia's face with her hands. She then pulled the other woman into a passionate kiss. Olivia joined the kiss and pulled Alex's body against her's. Olivia and Alex's tongues probed each other's mouths as their hands explored each other's bodies.

Eventually the two women made their way over to the bed. Alex locked her legs with Olivia, pressing their clits against each other.

The two women looked into each other's eyes as their hips began to move in a slow deliberate rhythm.

"Oh my God" Olivia said breathlessly.

Alex said nothing, instead she began to grind against her lover faster. The only sound in the room was the moans and gasps of the two women as the rhythmic motions of their love making sped up. After a while the two women were bucking against each other like wild animals. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. They were panting and moaning.

The two women could soon feel an orgasm building. The pressure began to build more and more until finally the two women achieved a massive release. The two women screamed in unashamed, unbridled pleasure. The two women collapsed on the bed, spent.

After a moment Alex gathered up enough strength to crawl towards Olivia and kissed on the lips. Alex then laid down on top of Olivia and rested her head on the other woman's breast. Olivia began to stroke the other woman's silky blonde hair.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you Alex."

The two women lied together content and relaxed.

In another room not too far away Elizabeth Donnelly looked on at Olivia and Alex on the screen.

"Another job well done." She said to herself with a satisfied grin on her face.

THE END


End file.
